User blog:Numnum22/Oz Characters with similarities to other heroes: Toto
This is Toto, the pet dog of Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz. And these are the heroes who are similar to him: Gallery Brian Griffin pose.png|Brian Griffin (Family Guy) Vulpix.jpg|Vulpix (Pokemon) Toby (The Great Mouse Detective).png|Toby (Disney's The Great Mouse Detective) SantasLittleHelper1.gif|Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) 658439 1299625571981 full.jpg|Bruno (Disney's Cinderella series) Max TLM.png|Max (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) 01.- Pluto.jpg|Pluto (Disney) Pikachu02.jpg|Pikachu (Pokemon) Yoshi SSB4.png|Yoshi (Mario series) Winona id S3E11.png|Winona (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Snoopy.gif|Snoopy (Peanuts) Stitch.jpg|Stitch (Disney's Lilo and Stitch series) 220px-Kryptoanim.jpg|Krypto (DC Comics) 200px-Bathound2005.jpg|Ace the Bat-Hound (DC Comics) Profile_art_-_Watzit.jpg|Watzit (Monster High) Lord Nibbler.png|Nibbler (Futurama) Rajah.png|Rajah (Disney's Aladdin series) Pooka.jpg|Pooka (Anastasia) Nana in Peter Pan.jpg|Nana (Disney's Peter Pan series) Zero_(The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas).jpg|Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Milo (The Mask).jpg|Milo (The Mask) 1662127-jonny quest bandit sketch card 2 .jpg|Bandit (Jonny Quest) Percydisney.png|Percy (Disney's Pocahontas series) Meeko.png|Meeko (Disney's Pocahontas series) Kyle.png|Kyle (Despicable Me series) Gary the Snail.png|Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) Spike the hound.jpg|Spike (Rugrats) Spike Sinbad.jpg|Spike (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) 266622 1247335320786 full.jpg|Sultan (Disney's Beauty and the Beast series) Pascal.jpg|Pascal (Disney's Tangled series) Book art - Nevermore-1.jpg|Nevermore (Ever After High) Goddard 02.png|Goddard (Jimmy Neutron series) Sparky Fairly OddParents.png|Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) Sparky the Dog.png|Sparky (Frankenweenie) 250px-MaxtheDog.jpg|Max (Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!) Fizzgig.jpg|Fizzgig (The Dark Crystal) Odie.gif|Odie (Garfield) 275px-Bronx.jpg|Bronx (Disney's Gargoyles) Fire Dog2.jpg|Hot Dog (Skylanders: Giants) 300px-Sparx.jpg|Sparx (Spyro series) Rowlf2.jpg|Rowlf the Dog (Muppets) Barkley.png|Barkley (Sesame Street) Rufus KP.png|Rufus (Disney's Kim Possible) Dug-up.jpg|Dug (Disney/Pixar's Up) Djali.png|Djali (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame series) Perry The Platypus.png|Perry the Platypus/Agent P (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Squaks.jpg|Squawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong series) New Muttski.png|Muttski (Sonic the Hedgehog) Icecream_Kitty_Lrg_2.jpg|Ice Cream Kitty (TMNT 2012) Happy Anime S2.png|Happy (Fairy Tail) Afthing1.jpg|Thing (The Addams Family) Rocket Gotg Render.png|Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) Zwei_Vol_4_Image_2.jpg|Zwei (RWBY) 280px-Funny Bone.jpg|Funny Bone (Skylanders: Trap Team) Kazooie.png|Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) Abu transparent.png|Abu (Disney's Aladdin series) Monkey-dexter-cartoon-network.png|Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) Curious-George.jpg|Curious George Baby Sinclair's comical yell.jpg|Baby Sinclair (Dinosaurs) Dogs-astro.png|Astro (The Jetsons) Dino.jpeg|Dino (The Flintstones) Pig the cat.jpg|Pig (Home) Laylee_Crop.png|Laylee (Yooka-Laylee) Scrappy Doo.jpg|Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo series) 20091011-bbwgahfgj5ejtjh2itab5eyw64.jpg|Steve the Monkey (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs series) Polar by dominicbandicoot123-da1pytu.png|Polar (Crash Bandicoot series) Wonderbot.jpeg|Wonderbot (Robots) R2-D2.jpg|R2-D2 (Star Wars series) 14711281 2.jpg|Gloop & Gleep (The Herculoids) Porkchop (Doug).png|Porkchop (Doug) Braindog.jpg|Brain (Inspector Gadget) Puppy.gif|Puppy (The Smurfs) Blip2.jpg|Blip (Space Ghost) Lion New Pose Normal Eyes (Fixed).png|Lion (Steven Universe) birdman-08-avenger.jpg|Avenger (Birdman) 670px-Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-2304.jpg|Morph (Disney's Treasure Planet) Atlantis-milos-return-disneyscreencaps.com-2560.jpg|Obby (Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return) Komodo-dragon.jpg|Komodo (The Secret Saturdays) 376px-Ocula (movie).jpg|Ocula (Small Soldiers) Dinah.jpg|Dinah (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) MortenPS4Remake.png|Morten the Earthworm (MediEvil) Ladybird.jpg|Lady Bird (King of the Hill) Pegasusdisney.jpeg|Pegasus (Disney's Hercules) Scraps_corpsebride4.jpg|Scraps (Corpse Bride) Pudge.png|Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) Sgb cast slimer.jpg|Slimer (Ghostbusters series) Skully.png|Skully (Disney's Jake and the Neverland Pirates) The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit-118082 1508 1820.jpg|Gromit (Wallace & Gromit series) Ambrosius.jpg|Ambrosius (Labyrinth) Bullseye.png|Bullseye (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series) 250px-341092 res1 Mantis.jpg|Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda series) Dante_(Coco).jpg|Dante (Disney/Pixar's Coco) Sven.png|Sven (Disney's Frozen) Polly-0.jpg|Polly (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) 2D.png|Parisa (Shimmer and Shine) Hen Wen.jpg|Hen Wen (Disney's The Black Cauldron) Pinocchio-pinocchio-4947890-960-720.jpg|Figaro (Disney's Pinocchio and Mickey and Friends) Squeakers.png|Squeakers (Disney's Doc McStuffins) 59e904e6d075f61c962154b8.png|Abner (Hey Arnold!) Hedwig.jpg|Hedwig (Harry Potter) Numbuh 6.jpg|Bradley the Skunk/Numbuh 6 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Waddles.png|Waddles (Gravity Falls) Ayden.jpg|Ayden (Quest For Camelot) Tut.jpg|Tut (The Mummy: The Animated Series) Hognob early man.png|Hognob (Early Man) Vlcsnap-2012-03-06-08h21m40s194.jpg|Stewey (Wayside) DPq1nzoX4AM-v9c.jpg|Choko (Mysticons) Momo02.jpg|Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Big-Hero-6-49.png|Mochi (Disney's Big Hero 6 series) Heihei.png|Heihei (Disney's Moana) Moana_Pua.jpg|Pua (Disney's Moana) Tinkles.png|Tinkles (Hotel Transylvania series) TF Circuit.jpg|Circuit (Power Rangers Time Force) AmericanDad 09 Klaus vD1F.jpg|Klaus Heisler (American Dad!) S2E11B The pets' arrival.png|Charles the Dog, Cliff the Cat, Geo the Gerbil and Walt the Canary (The Loud House) Bus Liz.jpg|Liz (The Magic School Bus) Hamsters.jpg|Hamsters Next Door (Codename: Kids Next Door) Poppy.jpg|Poppy (Samurai Shodown) Rush.jpg|Rush (Mega Man series) 1310533-nhl_s_chimchim_275.jpg|Chim Chim (Speed Racer) Char 55848.jpg|Nevins (Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat) Profile-Sandy.jpg|Sandy (Annie) Junkyard_RAH.jpg|Junkyard (G.I. JOE series) 80094B50-E22D-4D3A-94F4-8B3F5C6F3BDF.jpeg|Space Dog (Rolie Polie Olie) Spot (Rolie Polie Olie).png|Spot (Rolie Polie Olie) Cri-Kee.jpg|Cri-Kee (Disney's Mulan series) Chuy.png|Chuy (The Book of Life) Belt O'o'O.png|Belt (The Croods) Gingerbio.png|Ginger the Tapdancing Spider (Beetlejuice) Pepe-the-king-prawn.jpg|Pepe the King Prawn (Muppets) September831.gif|Pupcake (Strawberry Shortcake series) Category:Blog posts